Ronan (Earth-199999)
, Kree Empire | Relatives = Unnamed great-grandfather (deceased) unnamed grandfather (deceased) father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Dark Aster, mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | Citizenship = Kree Empire | Occupation = Public Accuser of the Kree Empire | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Xandar | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic #1 | Death = | Quotation = I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core! Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you. | Speaker = Ronan | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy (film) | HistoryText = Ronan was a member of the Kree Empire's order of Accusers, and a Kree fanatic. In his earlier years, he lost his father and some of his ancestors to Xandarian forces, leading him to hate their entire race. Pursuing the Skrulls During the Kree-Skrull War, the Accusers took part of a mission to assist the Starforce in a rescue mission to save the spy Soh-Larr from captivity. The Accusers deployed warheads on the surface of Torfa to eliminate the Skrulls and clear the way for Starforce. The operation took an unexpected turn after the Skrulls ambushed the Starforce while the Skrull spy Talos abducted the Kree soldier Vers. Following her kidnapping, Ronan contacted Yon-Rogg and blamed Starforce for the failure of the mission. Ronan was later called by Yon-Rogg, who misled Ronan into believing the Skrulls had infiltrated the planet Earth and ordered the Accusers to nuke the planet. When the Accusers arrived to the planet and the warheads were deployed, they were intercepted and destroyed by Vers. Ronan initially ordered for her to be taken down, but she effortlessly destroyed a ship from the Accuser armada, prompting Ronan to order retreat. Hunting the Orb Following the end of the centuries-long Kree-Xandarian conflict with the signing of a peace treaty, Ronan and his battalion became dissents, refusing the war to become a bygone. They defected from the Kree army in the ship the Dark Aster and attacked various Xandarian outposts. Ronan went on to make a pact with the Mad Titan Thanos, in exchange for claiming a mysterious Orb and giving it to Thanos, he would use it to destroy Xandar. Thanos sent his two daughters Nebula and Gamora to aid him. Ronan was called in by Thanos when it was learned that Gamora was planning to betray them the whole time. He and Nebula travelled to Sanctuary to meet with Thanos. Thanos' aide, the Other, mostly spoke on Thanos' behalf. However, having enough of the Other, Ronan killed him and demanded Thanos' respect. Thanos then threatened to kill Ronan should he fail in retrieving the Orb. Ronan and Nebula tracked down Gamora to the Klyn, where she and her companions had already escaped with the Orb. Before continuing their search for Gamora, Ronan ordered the Klyn to be cleansed. Ronan found Gamora and her allies to the planet Knowhere, due to a message from the drunken Drax the Destroyer. Gamora attempted to flee and Ronan attempted to pursue, but was faced with an Drax, angered and seeking a battle with the one who murdered his family. Ronan fought off Drax, and threw him in a vat of spinal fluid. Ronan, then returned to the Dark Aster, where he reunited with Nebula who had retrieved the Orb from Gamora. Back at the Dark Aster, Ronan contacted Thanos of the success he had made. Thanos demanded Ronan to give him the Orb, but Ronan, being aware of the Orb's power, refused. He opens the Orb to discover a stone within. He put the stone in his Universal Weapon. It became evident that he grew in power with the stone in his possession, so he threatened Thanos that he would come to end him after he was done destroying Xandar. Battle of Xandar The Nova Corps, Xandar's police force, were informed of Ronan's plans by Star-Lord, another ally of Gamora. With the help of the Ravagers, the Nova Corps attempted to prevent the Dark Aster from landing in Xandar. Meanwhile, Gamora and her allies, the Guardians of the Galaxy, infiltrated the Dark Aster and confronted both Nebula and Ronan. They attempted to kill Ronan by crash-landing the ship, but they failed. After landing, Ronan was distracted by Star-Lord, who challenged him to a dance battle, long enough for Rocket to reactivate one of his weapons and blast Ronan's hammer, shattering it, and freeing the Stone. Star-Lord managed to grasp the stone and seize its power by distributing to the other Guardians by means of contact. Once they had managed to control the stone without perishing to its power, to Ronan's surprise, they used it to disintegrate Ronan. | Powers = Kree Physiology: As a Kree, Ronan’s natural attributes are greater than most of his species, likely due to his status as an Accuser and his advanced technology. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ronan has superhuman strength. Ronan possessed enough strength to easily overpower someone as strong as Drax the Destroyer. *'Superhuman Agility:': Despite his massive size, Ronan proved to be incredibly agile, as he was easily able to counter all the hits that Drax, though he was in a drunken state. *'Superhuman Durability:' Ronan had durability that is well beyond that of a human. | Abilities = Expert Tactician: Ronan is a skilled strategist, and an experienced member of the Kree military. Master Combatant: Ronan is a master of combat and military training. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Dark Aster | Weapons = * Universal Weapon ** Power Stone: Ronan the Accuser came into possession of the Orb and embedded it in his Universal Weapon to try an destroy Xandar. | Notes = * Lee Pace portrays Ronan in the films Guardians of the Galaxy, and Captain Marvel. }} * Ronan was the one who gave the Guardians their name, when he sarcastically referred to them as: "Your Guardians of the Galaxy!". | Trivia = | Links = * Ronan at Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki * Ronan at Villains Wiki }} ru:Ронан (199999) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Gem wielders